Flexible circuits and assemblies are often used as connectors in various applications of electronics equipment, such as printers, computers, monitors and the like. Such circuits offer a benefit over previously used rigid circuit boards in both flexibility and space savings.
The move to more highly flexible materials for circuits has created challenges, such as the greater degradation of, e.g., a flexible polyimide substrate versus a conventional ceramic substrate when exposed to UV light from LEDs mounted to such circuits. The present description aims to provide a solution that maintains the flexibility of the LED while preventing degradation of the circuitry substrate.